


Apple Cake

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Doting!Jacob, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, happy feels, short fic, sleepy!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Feeding Newt, he smiles when it passes his lips, brushing away the crumbs with his thumb. Thankfully, he's a baker and thus can fulfil most of Newt's pregnancy cravings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told ficwriter103 that I was going to write prostate stimulation, smut, OT3, loads of sexytimes. Instead, I wrote this.
> 
> Russian Translation by Mika-Ami: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5041615

Newt tosses restlessly in their bed, limbs akimbo as he tries to get comfortable. One hand rubbing on the swell of his stomach, with the other he is fanning himself with a paper fan. Jacob doesn't envy him. If anything, there is no part of him that doesn't yearn to alleviate him from his palpable misery.

"Have one of these." He says, pushing cutting a slice of apple cake. Feeding Newt, he smiles when it passes his lips, brushing away the crumbs with his thumb. Thankfully, he's a baker and thus can fulfil most of Newt's pregnancy cravings. Though those he could not, like when Newt asks for things like Chocolate Frogs, he had asked Queenie who had supplied him with a smile and a laugh.

Newt sighs, rolling onto his side. Jacob takes over fan duty without being told, waving the paper folds over Newt's sweat-damp back. He himself is feeling the muggy summer heat, wanting nothing more than to run to the nearest community pool and taking a good long dip. Instead, he adjusts his thought to sneaking in a dip in one of the water habitats when he goes into the case to feed the creatures.

"You spoil me." Newt murmurs. His lashes flutter and fan over his cheekbones. Jacob beams at the praise, leaning down to press a kiss to a freckled jut of shoulder .

"Yeah, well. Making you happy makes me happy. So, I guess I'm doing enough spoiling for the both of us." Jacob says, tangling their hands together, "You wanna take a dip in the waters while I feed the creatures?"

Newt smiles, nodding sleepily against the pillow. Jacob kisses him again. Arching over, he presses a series of kisses to Newt's belly, murmuring his love to their child. "I'm leaving the apple cake on the table. Finish it?"

"Okay." Newt sighs, eyes closed. Jacob shakes his head. He'll wake him in a bit.


End file.
